


Volcano

by rpslover



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpslover/pseuds/rpslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wanted this, yearned for it over everything else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr at http://rpslover.tumblr.com/post/23894873434/volcano
> 
> Someone had requested a songfic after Phillip sang Volcano and this ficlet is what happened.

_Two hearts have never pounded like this._

Phillip could feel every beat of Colton’s heart like it was resting beside his; trapped inside his chest, entombed within his ribcage beating next to his own. Never quite comfortable, never quite right, never quite beating together.

He stroked the back of Colton’s neck lightly and stared into his brown eyes. Colton’s fingertips were ice cold against his bare, fleshy sides. Yet, he felt like, they were scorching earth. Like a sun going supernova and Colton would decimate him at any moment.

He leaned forward to taste Colton’s unbelievably red mouth. He’d never before but now he could. He felt the needling pang of guilt erupt in his stomach and he used it as lighter fluid. Colton hadn’t showered since he came off stage and he smelled like sweat and summer; a southern summer, he smelled like home and Phillip wanted to take him and live inside him.

They both knew this wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t fix the results or solve the weeks of dancing around each other and avoiding obvious, inevitable truths. Someone had to go home. Tonight it was Colton but Phillip was damned if he wasn’t going to make Colton take him home first. He wanted this, yearned for it over everything else.

He accepted the simple truth that for every second of pleasure there would be nights of gut wrenching pain. He accepted pain. He was no stranger to it; he was never alone because it was with him.

The feeling of Colton’s mouth on his would just be one more ache.

Colton had a dangerous look in his eyes; one the pleaded ask anything of me and it’s yours. Phillip closed his eyes against the onslaught and applied a light pressure to Colton’s shoulder. The boy’s knees bowed with no hesitation.

Phillip imagined they were painted in light by stained glass windows, that he was staring at Christ on the cross while one of his father’s most devote creations kneeled before  _him._  Phillip would push aside the guilt, he would make Colton worship him; make sure the pain wasn’t his burden alone. He felt his belt come free and heard it land somewhere behind him. Colton was unbuttoning his jeans and then they were resting around his thighs and Colton’s mouth was around him.

He opened his eyes and looked down right into Colton’s; big mistake. Phillip sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth and stared up at the ceiling. He let his hands fall to Colton’s head. This boy was so caught up in him, Colton’s hands on his hips weren’t cold anymore and he’d stopped shaking. Colton was taking some solace in this task he’d been given and Phillip’s heart wrenched. He’d been there when Colton came off stage but he hadn’t been able to get near him. He’d watched him from the edge of each room he’d entered and waited. Colton looked immaculate at the center of everyone’s world but it was a fleeting high. By the time they arrived at the mansion he looked more like an abused child then a superstar. Nobody looked at him or spoke to him once the cameras were off like they thought he would shatter or maybe erupt.

Phillip knew the opposite was true. It wasn’t an inevitable explosion to be feared it was a silent implosion that had been taking place since Ryan read the results. Colton was inside himself criticizing every sound, word, and gesture. He was killing himself and Phillip was the only one who knew how to get him out of his head.

Phillip knew how… but he also knew that they had been avoiding the electrical surge between them. Colton had even taken to talking to Hannah on every chance that he got as if to dissuade Phillip from acting on those feelings.

But the more Phillip put them out of reach the more they crept inside of him. Tonight it was just the two of them and Phillip reminded himself that Colton had come into his room.

Phillip looked down again, oh how the holy have fallen from grace. He imagined white feathery wings extending out from Colton’s shoulders. He wondered what they would feel like under his touch. He blinked and mentally blamed his visions on the pain medication. His mouth was dry and Phillip wanted more. He wanted as much as he could get his hands on in the little time that he had. He wanted to lose his mind, to plunder and conquer and ignite a fire in Colton’s stomach that would never go out.

He knew what he wanted and he would have it.

_Don’t build your world around volcanoes melt you down._

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the beginning of the fic are Garth Brooks’ The Red Strokes and the lyrics at the end are from Damian Rice's Volcano.


End file.
